How to learn to be a Dragon
by Sol1234
Summary: A Viking name Crystal was visiting Berk to visit her cousins Hiccup and Snotface for a get together but news of al wizard made drastic turn which only ended for Crystal to turn into a dragon and now she has to deal with the fact the Vikings cant understand her anymore but dragons do but also could her them speak and to make matters crazy Hookfang and toothless fell in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fanfic fans this is an announcement I am going to make a story based on "How to Train your Dragon" and its about a young girl Viking whose is the cousin of "Hiccup" and "Snotface" name "Crystal" who joins there gang to stop an evil discovered wizard who was planning to make a potion to turn himself into a powerful monster but…. Well ill explain in a sneak peek**

**(A year has passed since the Vikings of Berk made peace with the dragons, Crystal a distanced cousin of Hiccup and snotface arrived for a simple visit but news of a crazy man using witch craft arrives forcing Hiccup's gang joined by Crystal to stop the madness. When the evil wizard was defeated his lair started collapsing, the gang escaped with their dragons but Crystal was left behind but the potion that the unnamed wizard was making fell on her morphing her into a Navy-Blue female night fury dragoness. Making matters worse the people of Berk wouldn't understand her anymore but now she could her other dragons TALK?! And much worse Fireworm and Toothless are actually fighting…over for her affection yup two male dragons got a crush on her what would she do.**

**Fantasy voice actors starring ****Tara Strong as "Crystal"****Nolan North as the lovable "Toothless"****Hulk Hogan as "Fireworm"****Jennifer Lawrance as "Stormfly"**** join "Crystal as she tries to live her new unlikely live a blue Night fury in ****"How to learn to be a Dragon"**


	2. Chapter 1a

**The first official chapter of "how to learn to be a Dragon" the "How to train your dragon series belong to "DreamWorks" **

**Chapter 1: meet Crystal**

(A Journal of some sort appears and a Navy blue claw opens it)

Hey guys my name is Crystal if your reading this I have been turned into a Dragon not just any dragon the dragon that I had become is a Night fury but before I could tell you my dragoness life I would like to tell you about my life as a human before my silly transformation. Well it began on a Viking boat heading to Berk.

(Scene change showing a Viking boat sailing to the Berk and perspective change to third)

Sailing across the Atlantic Ocean a Viking ship filled with 20 Vikings are sailing to a nearby Viking village called Berk. The passengers and the leader of the ship were notified that the dragons in the village are friendly and will not harm them if they will not harm them by a letter.

As the great ship prepares to dock the native Vikings of Berk headed to the docks including the Chief, Hiccup, Snotface, Astrid, Fishlegs, and of course the twins. When the ship docked the passengers started to depart the ship and among the Passengers a young long brown haired girl wearing a tattered robe with Amethyst eye color who's about Hiccups age emerged from the crowed scanned through the natives and stopped at the sight of Hiccup and rushed to him to give a hug "Hiccup!" "Crystal long time no see." "Hey what about me?!"Interrupted Snotface, Crystal just looked at her other cousin and just said a plain hi to him, in truth Crystal was afraid of Snotface cause of his bullying in childhood.

As Crystal and Hiccup were about to break the hug Astrid was starting to look jealous and decided to attempt to find out by grabbing Hiccup by the collar and smacked him "Care to explain who is this?" Hiccup got confused "what are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me!" "Astrid, this is Crystal my cousin" from that Astrid went wide eyed looked at Crystal with embarrassment "Oh sorry about that?" "Hey that's alright you must be Astrid?" (Astrid nods yes) "Well yes from what Hiccup said is true im Crystal his cousin" "Hey what about ME!?" interrupts Snotface "oh yeah and him too" Crystal calmly replies and then she turns to Hiccup with a face of excitement "oh by the way a letter from uncle Stiock said that you have a Night fury dragon?!" (Hiccup in a proudly stance) "Indeed I have would you like to see him?" "OH COURSE I DO!" Crystal heard a lot of rumors about Night furies but hearing the news about her cousin capturing one made her want to see him herself especially a dragon no one never had ever seen before. Hiccup asked his friends if they could join him to introduce Crystal to the dragons but Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins need to do family business, Snotface only stayed cause of family even though one is a wimp and the other would ignore out of fear with that they started to walk on the main road of Berk and headed to the "Great Hall".

**(Perspective change to Toothless; Inside the Berk great hall roof tops)**

In the great hall roof tops a Night fury dragon is seen hanging around sleeping named Toothless. While he was sleeping a Fireworm dragon named "Hook fang" flew on top of the perch were Toothless was hanging and purposely used his fire breath to burn Toothless off. Toothless fell off and he got up on his fours looked up the roof to see Hook fang laughing at him. Toothless was going to chase him down but the sound of doors opening caught his attention seeing his rider along with Hookfang's rider and a new female human who looks kinda like his rider. Instead of fighting (wanting to behave) he approached Hiccup and received a hug from him. After the hug Toothless looked at the female human with curiosity. Crystal was speechless seeing what Toothless looked like but she was too shy to approach him. Hiccup noticed Crystal's fear and first he decided to introduce her to Toothless "Crystal this is Toothless, Toothless this is Crystal my cousin" with that Toothless decided to nuzzle Crystal in order to show that he would not hurt her. Instead of petting him, with a glee Crystal gave him a big hug causing him the Night fury to grasp for air. Noticing his struggle Crystal gently let go of him and then petted him in form of apology. Hiccup needed to laugh at that resulting Toothless to give him a glare but calmed down by Crystal's even more petting. From behind Crystal heard a growl of another dragon, she tilted her head to see a scary Fireworm staring at her. "Umm guys is that a Fireworm?" asked Crystal "Not just any Fireworm, this dragon is the most fearsome yet" answeared Snotface standing proud right by Hookfang with fear Crystal asked "and whats his…..name?" "Cousin meet my dragon Hook fang" Snotface replied trying to sound fear some as ever as Hookfang stood up spreading his wings making Crystal more scared as ever making Toohtless walk towards her wrapping his wing around making Crystal a little less scared. Crystal thanked the Nightfury making Snotface shout "AWWW COME ON, SERIOUSLLY" because he sees it as a sign that he scared his cousin even more.

**(Scene Change in an unknown tower revealing a black robed figure)**

In the depths of a dark tower in the a room that looks like a Lab filled with potions on walls and books talking about spells and ingrediants a Robed figure is seen doing some Alchemy looking at a potion book that is titled "Transformation Potion: Dragon". The robed man grinned at the book and then the pot where the potion is being made and said "soon I will make a potion that will turn me into the most powerful creature ever and the world will be mine" and with that much pride the man laughed but little did he know one of his prisoners escaped the dungeon and was spying on the figure through the key hole and heard everything so the prisoner would know what the crazy wizard was up to. While wizard is still laughing the prisoner took his chance running through the hall and lucklly he sees an opening from one of the windows and jumped off hopping whatever tribe he encounters he would need to warn them.

**End of first chapter sorry for the long wait and yup Crystal likes Hiccup more than Snotface and the wizard I mention, why does he want to turn into a dragon? And the prisoner who escaped will he find a nearby village in time? One more thing if anyone have any ideas for future chapters let me know and please no negative comments.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The second Chapter of "How to learn to be a Dragon " is here, last time Crystal just recently arrived in the village of Berk to visit her Cousins Hiccup and Snot-face, Hiccup introduced her to Toothless and Snot-face tried to introduce her to Hookfang but ended up Crystal liking toothless more than Hook fang, and also a mysterious wizard is working on a potion that would permenatly make him a dragon and one of his prisoners escaped. And also I like to thank "Dragon wings" about what type of dragon Hookfang is, its hard to remember all names so enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: The crazy adventure begins?**

**(In the grassy valley were Hiccup first meet Toothless, Hiccup, Crystal, and Toothless(resting behind them) are sitting in front of the lake)**

"So this place is where you first meet your dragon?" "Yup, Um well me and toothless first meet in the forest where he was tied up (as a whisper)"Hiccup is currently speaking to Crystal about how he first meet Toothless and the crazy things he had done in order to gain the Night fury's trust Crystal had almost barfed when Hiccup explained of the time he had to eat a raw fish filled with dragon germs but also laughed when the dragon's attempted to smile was mentioned "wait so he (points at Toothless) actually tried to smile like us?!" "(chuckles) he sure did at first I didn't know what he was doing but the way he opened his mouth well, I admit it is pretty funny" As Crystal and Hiccup spoke from a bush Astrid came out but she looked worried and Hiccup was the first to notice "oh hey Astrid are you here to join us?' "You three better come with me an old man just came to the village and he has news to tell us" "What sort of news?" asked Crystal looking worried "the type of news that could mean something bad is coming we better see the chief now!" with that Hiccup and Astrid rode on Toothless but Toothless had to carry Crystal with his forepaws because it would be impossible to carry three people on his back.

**(Village of Berk central square)**

In the central square crowds of people were gathered around Chief Stoick, adviser Gobber, and Stoick's younger brother who is the leader of the visitors and father of Crystal "Wallace" behind them are Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting as usual, Snotface holding his laughter at the crazy middle aged man and Fishlegs looking ever nervous in front of the elders is a middle aged man wearing tattered clothing that resembles one from prision he as Green eyes, brown hair, and a full beard and right now he's ranting about some maniac making sorcery or something Stoick stepped up and spoke "Dear sir can you explain what you are telling us again?" "You need to believe me I came from a large dark tower North west from here and there is a Warlock in that tower up to something sinister that could destroy us!" "So your saying there is a Witch man making a potion that would turn him into a monster and destroy us all?" answered Wallace "That's right, and he must be stopped before its too late!" As the prisoner continued his ranting, Hiccup, Astrid, Crystal and Toothless had just arrived and landed in front of the crowed Hiccup got off first and replied 'What seems to be the problem?" The old prisoner approached Hiccup and told him the story begging for him to believe him of course it was hard to believe at first but eventually they couldn't ignore the warning any further.

**(Berk Docks)**

In front of the docks six young vikkings are preparing their dragons for the trip to see weather or not if the tower and the wizard is real or not but until Crystal decided to approach the gang "hey guys, are you really going to fight whoever this evil manic is?" "actually Crystal we don't know wether he's real or not yet but according to the old man the tower is North west of here" explained Hiccup, Crystal wants to ask Hiccup and the gang to join them so she decided to ask "Hiccup if its not so hard to ask, can I please come with you guys?" "WHAT! No way its too dangerous you could possibly…." Hiccup was cut off by Crystal's puppy eye, not wanting to resist further he had no choice but to let Crystal join them by letting her ride on Toothless with him after that was out the way the seven Vikings (now including Crystal) went on their appropriate dragons and started to head off to where the tower was.

**(Meanwhile back at the Dark Tower)**

In the lab of the tower the wizard was getting very excited by the fact that his potion is almost ready to be used but now all he needs is one more ingredient. He looks at his recipe book and it read "Blood of the Dragon you wish to be morphed to" But there was one problem, there is no dragon present in his tower making him shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then he ranted all the way to a nearby window but when he saw six dragons from afar he smiled seeing that he could get a dragon after all but one dragon he saw that interests him is the one in black scales, he grinned and in an evil tone he whispered "perfect"

**Oh boy the wizard knows there coming and now he hopes to extract a blood sample from Toothless and remember once Crystal turns into a dragon she will be a dragon for the rest of the story just to get you readers a heads up and yes the main plot is getting closer so stayed tuned **

**Don't forget to read my other stories "Bastard Koopling" and "The Koopa and the Dragon" and also im going to try a skyrim oneshot**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Third Chapter of "How to learn to be a Dragon" and also I like to thank people for positive reviews and man my story is getting more popular than my Mario ones! Well if anyone though the Wizard is an old man…. Well hes not! Surprise! And his name is "Lanistar" "HTTYD" belong to dreamworks**

**Chapter 3 A new Dragon? **

**(Around the shores right by the Dark Tower)**

And so the seven young Vikings found the Dark Tower and it looked like the one from "Overlord: Raising Hell" as they hovered around the Tower Fishlegs spoke first in a nervous tone "um well whos going to go in first?" Hiccup scanned through the tower to find a possible entrance until the Nut twins started arguing on their two headed dragon soon followed by Snotlut as they argued Crystal wants to convince them to stop but she needs to tell Hiccup to guide Toothless to them. Hiccup obliged and commanded Toothless to go to the fighting three Vikings "Guys stop fighting or else who ever is in that tower might hear us" "and whats the worse that could happen?" interrupted Snotlut, Astrid made Stormfly fly in between Hookfang and Toothless who are still glaring at each other over the roof incident "The worse thing that could happen is that the wizard will do some magic and capture us" as Astrid is speaking Crystal nervously looked back at the tower and from the window she sees a White fireball like object heading towards them and reacted "GUYS LOOK OU.." but it was too late the young Vikings were hit by the ball and knocked them and their dragons uncouscience into the sea. Five boats with Goblins on board went to them and collected them and traveled back to the tower like what their master commanded them.

**(inside the tower dungeon)**

Crystal slowly woke up back to couscience only to see her fellow young Vikings still uncousciense except Hiccup who is arguing with a robed figure who turns out he's not an old man he's a boy in his late teens as tall as Hiccup with black hair and silver eyes and Toothless is seen with a bandage on his foreleg in a separate cell with the other dragons "What did you to Toothless?" shouted Hiccup as he noticed the bandage on his dragon the young wizard grinned and laughs showing his a burgundy liquid(Nightfury blood) in a bottle "this you fool is the key to world domination and it starts when I go from a weak human growing into the most powerful creature in the world!" "Wait a minute" shouted Crystal as she rushed into the conversation "how would turning into a Nightfury help you conquer?" "hahaha, well young lady I have a sample of a giant dragon it could use to mix in the potion I will use and it will make me a giant and much stronger Nightfury, with its powers combined I will be the new Red Death and all of the world will know me as "King Lanister"!" the wizard who's name is Lanister laughed like a maniac and while he laughed Crystal had managed to pickpocket the cell key through the bars and Lanister left with the bottle.

"Crystal we need to stop him but somehow were trapped with no way to escape" Hiccup turned his head around looking at Crystal seeing her holding a key "Crystal you're a genious" Crystal opened the cell just in time as the other younger Vikings woke up with that they went to the cell where their dragons were celled Hiccup of course was worried about "hey buddy he didn't hurt you did he" as Hiccup and the others were trying to free the Dragons Crystal decided to go off and fight the wizard on her own so she ran to the nearest stair case and went up only to see a hall filled with doors and entryways filled with goblins getting ready to fight Crystal Hiccup and the rest of the gang on the other hand were ambushed by goblins trying to prevent them from freeing the dragons but luckly they didn't take their weapons while imprisioned but Hiccup couldn't help but notice that Crystal was missing.

**(The top hall way interior filled with doors, evil eye banners, and random evil paintings you could think of)**

As Crystal fought of the Goblins using her Bow and arrows she searched through every door of the hall hopping to find Lanister but all she could find are Librarys, training halls, Trophy rooms, man eater plant rooms(in which she thought scary) "Damm how on earth could this guy afford all this space" Crystal said to herself as she headed to the final door in which lead to the private quarters were Lanister is preparing his to use his potion three goblins jumped in front to block her "Grr I have no time for this" with that she drew three arrows and shoot all three goblins at the same time and then charged at the door seeing that Lanistar is at the balcony holding two bottles one is the potion and the other is the growth formula that he's going to taint.

**(Back at the dungeons)**

Hiccup fought the goblins with his shield and longsword, Astrid wielded the one handed axe, the twins used short swords, Snotlout used his two handed axe, and fishlegs well lets just say he uses any weapon he could find one goblin was about to attack Snotlout but was stroke by Hiccup's longsword "I believe a thank is requested" Hiccup said to Snotlout as he found a lever that would free the dragons, more goblins came in about to attack but Toothless stepped in and shot his famous Shadow ball at them turning them to ash after the fight was finished Hiccup looked through the gang and noticed that Crystal was missing "Uh guys where is Crystal?" Fishlegs stepped in and guessed "um actually I think she went upstairs without us" the gang gasped at that responsed.

**(The quarters)**

Lanister porred some of the morphing potion into the growth formula, he put the rest of the potion down right beside him and as he started to drank the formula a sudden force hit him right by the wall causing the transformation potion on the bookshelf fall on Crystal and she inhaled some of the mixture and also a pair of mystaical bombs rolled towards the tower heart which was behind Lanister's bed and destroyed it Cause the whole tower to Collapse as the tower collapsed **(back at the dungeons)** the gang had no choice but to leave the tower but Hiccup was hesitating "hey wait what about Cyrstal?! we can't just leave here?" "Hey its too late for her we need to leave now" shouted Snotlout and another explosion caused the gang to leave Crystal behind.

(The collapsing quarters)

As the quarters collapse the Wizard and the Girl Viking are starting to glow Crystal turned blues and Lanister turned black with white linings but he started to grow a bit but at that moment the celing of the tower fell upon them

**(outside the Collapsing Tower)**

As the tower collapsed the trio landed on the nearest island got off their dragons and then Hiccup was very angry at snotlout "You monster! Why didn't you let me save Crystal?!" "Dude if we stop to save her we would be killed!" "So you think your life is more important than hers?! Pfft no wonder she dosen't like you….. grr lets just go" and so the riders started to head back but Hiccup was still upset that Crystal was left behind.

**(At the rumble of the Tower)**

In the middle of the ruins a Blue nightfury claw sticked out and soon another followed and finally a dark blue female Nightfury came out and her eyes were colored Amysthest just like her former human eyes as she walked and wobbled all the way to the shores she looked at her reflection and Screamed/Roared in Horror of what happed to her and shouted "AHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"

**Oh uh now Crystal is official a Dragon and Hiccup is upset at Snotlout for ditching Crystal and now how will crystal reach Berk in her new body, what happened to Lanister, and how will Wallace react to the death of his daughter stay tuned**


End file.
